Although radio frequency synthesizers currently exist that are capable of producing electric current that oscillates at a radio frequencies, they suffer from some disadvantages.
Some are not capable of operating over broad frequency ranges. Some are not capable of quickly switching between different frequencies. Other are bulky or difficult to integrate with other technologies used in radio systems.